postdissolutionspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Union of Midway
|area = 302.554 sq mi. |population = 1,017,100 |ethnicity = Mixed |allies = |currency = Union of Midway Dollar $ (UMD) |literacy = 93.12% |cctld = .um |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = mm/dd/yyyy |time_zone = UTC -11:00 |footnotes = |portal = }} The Union of Midway (also referred to as the UM or simply Midway) is a sovereign nation located on Midway Atoll, and neighboring islands. The nation is the only known nation to have a Monarchic Democracy as a form of government. The nation was formed shortly after the dissolution of the United States. Etymology The term "Midwayan" was coined by the nations leader, Zabuza Hashimoto, during the formation of the Union of Midway. Midwayan refers to anyone living in or having citizenship in the Union of Midway. The word "Midway" was coined by the United States of America before the dissolution of the US, and was coined because was about halfway between North America and Asia. The term "Union" was used because the Union of Midway was created when several different nations united under the banner of one nation. History Foundation The Union of Midway was founded by Zabuza Hashimoto and a group of people that wished to create a new nation in the pacific after the dissolution of the United States of America. They arrived on Midway and formed a new there, and was the first to do so. It wasn't long before others arrived and formed other micronations nearby. Zabuza proposed a between all the micronations, eventually leading to the foundation of the Union of Midway on July 26, 2009. The recognized the Union of Midway as a nation on August 13th, 2009, becoming the first micronation to gain enough diplomatic recognition to become a nation. Guam War Soon after a nation known as the Guamanian Empire, a in ruled as an iron-fist fascist dictatorship, was created through coup d'état of the legitimate government of Guam. A cold war between the Union of Midway and the Guamanian Empire ensued. This Cold War is most noted for the huge amount of spies sent by the Guamanian Empire into the Union of Midway to attempt to cause internal strife. Most operations failed, and many Midwayan political leaders were convinced that and attack was imminent, and ordered the military to prepare for a defense. However, the Guamanian Empire intercepted this information through their spies, and chose to attack. They sent in their special forces into Aldebaran Harbor through submarines purchased from the black market, and sacked the city of Aldebaran. The Guamanian Empire then issued a declaration of war, falsely claiming that Midway had attacked the Guamanian Empire, and invaded. The Midwayan military, still in disarray from the Sacking of Aldebaran and inexperienced due to Midway's relatively new status as a nation, was losing battle after battle to the Guamanian Empire. After a while, the Union of Midway petitioned the United Nations for support. The UN sent 100,000 peacekeeper troops, and urged and end to hostilities. The Guamanian Empire still made it deep into Midwayan territory. However, economic mismanagement caused the Guamanian Empire to fall into massive debt. It wasn't long before the nations economy collapsed, allowing Midway to recapture the territory lost to the Guamanian Empire. This, combined with the nations economic situation, forced the Guamanian Empire to accept a white peace with Midway. The Guamanian Empire collapsed as a nation shortly afterwards. The Guam War ended on January 21st, 2010, so that date was chosen to be memorial day in Midway. Antioquian-Moroccan War During the Antioquian-Moroccan War, Midway supported the Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic in their quest for independence. Morocco had been invaded by Antioquia earlier, and was struggling to maintain it's independence. Midway authorized the military to support the Sahrawi in any ways they can, leading to conflict with Antioquia, which considered the Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic as part of Morocco. This lead to Antioquia declaring war on Midway, though a peace treaty was made and formally recognizing the independence of the Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic soon afterwards. Australian-Midwayan War After the Gaum War ended Midway partially legalized commercial whaling within it's borders, and authorized whalers to begin whaling. Some whalers headed to the Antarctic. Australia reacted by arresting Midwayan whalers in what Midway considered international waters, and in what Midway considered a violation of the Antarctic Treaty. Midway demanded the release of the whalers, and then Australia refused stating that it would never release the "criminals". Midway reacted by authorizing the military to use force against Australia to rescue the whalers. Bowasia reacted by declaring war on Midway and then convincing the NATO to declare war on Midway. This was seen as an act of betrayal by many in Midway, as Bowasia was considered an ally of Midway at the time. Bowasia however didn't consider it betrayal, pointing out that Bowasia and Midway didn't have embassy-level diplomatic relations. The conflict ended when Greenpeace released video footage of the whalers breaking Midwayan whaling regulations. An agreement was reached between Australia and Midway wherein the whalers would be tried under Midwayan law as well as Australian law. However, the effects of the war was felt in Midway soon afterwards. Many of Midway's major trading partners were NATO member states, and NATO's declaration of war against Midway eliminated all of these trade relationships. The effect of this wasn't immediately felt because Midway had large stocks of reserve supplies. Midway never signed a peace treaty with NATO until much later. War of Midwayan Succession Afterwards Midwayan Emperor Zabuza Hashimoto adopted Kuroo Hashimoto, who had ran from North Korea to the Midwayan Consulate in Beijing. The Emperor announced that Kuroo Hashimoto was to be considered the heir apparent. However, Bowasian citizen Albert Artaud disagreed with this. He declared that he was the rightful Emperor of Midway, citing that he was a cousin of Zabuza through his mothers side, and founded the House of Artaud. The government of Midway rejected this notion and refused to recognize him as Emperor. In response Artaud looked for international support to his claims. International support to his claims came from Islamic nations. Namely the Arab League nations, Iran, and Pakistan. These nations cited verses from the Quran that supported Artaud's claims to the throne. Iran sent forces to assist Artaud in gaining control over Midway. They were initially successful because they had the element of surprise, but were driven back after the Edo League declared support for Midway and sent military assistance. Artaud continues to claim all of the Midway as his own. Rise of the NPGWP After the War of Midwayan Succession, there was an outbreak of a previously unknown virus called Solanum in Bowasia. This boosted support for the National Protectionist Great Worker's Party (NPGWP), a far-right political party which held that Midway should implement a Kingoku policy and isolate itself from the rest of the world. Midway condemned the way that Bowasia and Pelicania handled the epidemic and pushed for economic sanctions on Bowasia for violations of the . In January, Ulysses Lee issued an executive order that allowed for those infected with the disease to seek refuge in Midway. In response, Pelicania and Bowasia threatened to declare war on and invade Midway if they went through with this. This was the final straw for the NPGWP, which then staged a coup. Comprehensive government reform followed and Midway was transformed from a democracy into a modern form of the , with the new lead administration being the Fujiwara Bakufu lead by Fujiwara no Kimimaro. This received mixed reactions from the international community. Pelicania subsequently started a naval blockade of Midway, a move that only ended up further bolstering support for the NPGWP. Fall of the NPGWP On January 30th, 2013 Fujiwara no Kimimaro issued a decree that banned and . This decree was condemned internationally and was eventually repealed, but not before the Communist Party of Midway and the Red Front declared open rebellion. They called their struggle the Midwayan People's War, though it is called the "Communist Insurrection" by most Midwayans. On February 12th, 2013 the (better known as North Korea) conducted their . In response to this, Fujiwara no Kimimaro ordered the start of the Midwayan nuclear-weapons program. This brought condemnation both internationally and domestically. Antioquia decided to assist in the Midwayan nuclear-weapons program. The start of the Midwayan nuclear-weapons program caused the NPGWP to lose much of the support they had. Facing massive anti-nuclear protests, the NPGWP chose to crack down on the protesters. This only caused the NPGWP to lose more support. Eventually Franz Seidler, the Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces of Midway, attempted to arrest Fujiwara no Kimimaro. His attempt failed and he was "deported" to an area just outside of the Midwayan EEZ. A division of the naval fleet then deserted the ranks of the Midwayan navy, which was followed by widespread opposition to the NPGWP by the military. The Communists used this to their advantage and launched an assault on the Far-Eastern Territory, eventually gaining nominal control over it. They then proceeded to declare the existence of the Midwayan Soviet Federated Socialist Republic. Military The military of the Union of Midway is strong, and maintained. First organized primarily by those of Japanese ethnicity, so the flag of the navy was made in honor of the founders. The soldiers are trained in the Bushido code of honor regardless of their ethnicity, and are all expected to be willing to die if it means helping their nation. The typical prefix for ships in the Midwayan Navy is MNS, which stands for Midwayan Naval Ship. Military service is not mandatory, and anyone in the age range of 18-40 is allowed to join. Every so often draft laws may be placed if the nation is at war. Division Alpha Division Alpha is the Midwayan . They consist of the most elite soldiers within the Midwayan Army. All soldiers within Division Alpha are hand-picked by the leadership, and only soldiers that have shown exemplary military service are chosen. Those selected go through a year long special training course in order to have them familiarized with the high-risk nature of special operations. Division Alpha is currently composed of 5 squads. Division Alpha was created at the time that Midway got involved in the Guam War, during which time their performance exceeded any and all expectations that the government of the Union of Midway had for them. Office of State Security The Office of State Security (OSS) is the intelligence agency of the Union of Midway, and is led by Zhou Guofeng. Though it is an . They operate through both . The legal resident spy operates in embassy's established by the Union of Midway, and thus can claim diplomatic immunity if caught. The illegal resident spy operates outside the embassy's, and thus cannot claim diplomatic immunity if caught. The OSS classifies legal resident spy's as Agents and illegal resident spy's as (NOC). Their headquarters are in Aldebaran. Office of Criminal Investigations The Office of Criminal Investigations (OCI) is a government agency of the Union of Midway that serves both as a body and a internal and is led by Hua Enlai. They have investigative jurisdiction over most federal crimes. They also have investigative jurisdiction over threats to national security, such as terrorist organizations, so long as they cooperate with the OSS and military of the Union of Midway. Their headquarters are in Aldebaran, but they have multiple field offices throughout other area's of the nation. Culture The culture of the Union of Midway is one that is very mixed containing elements from all the cultures in the world. The Midwayan culture combines many influences from , and . Though it can often be described as a combination of and . Language There are several languages in the Union of Midway along with the official languages. English and Japanese are spoken by a majority of the population. German and Italian consist of a majority of the other languages, though there are many other languages spoken in the Union of Midway. A majority of all Midwayans are bilingual. Religion There are many religions in the Union of Midway. This is because the government of the Union of Midway believes in freedom of religion, and allows citizens to practice any or no religion. There are many religions in the Union of Midway, but the largest religions are , , , and . Many denominations of different religions in the Union of Midway, such as . Education Education often starts in the Union of Midway at age 4, where the child will begin receiving mandatory education from preschool to the end of Middle School. In the Union of Midway, high school is not mandatory. This is because in order to enter high school you need to pass a high-school entrance exam given to the student by the school the student is applying for. If a student chooses to go to high school and graduates they may choose to enter College, and eventually University. There are 5 variations of school in the Union of MIdway: Preschool, Elementary, Middle (Junior), High, and Higher education (Colleges, Universities). Citizens can choose either public or private schools. Public schools are generally endorsed by the Government and religious organizations. Subjects that are part of Midwayan education are: Math, Science, History, Language Arts, and several electives. Some schools teach commonly avoided subjects as well. Sports Sports is a very important part of Midwayan culture. The most popular sport in the Union of Midway is baseball, with soccer at second. Various sports organizations, or "leagues", exist in order to help organize events. Martial arts is also popular among many Midwayans. It is common for youth between ages 5–13 to participate in sports at various youth organizations. Many sporting events are anticipated by citizens, and many citizens watch them from their homes. Major events are also streamed on the internet in order to let Midwayans that can't watch the event on television to watch the event using their computers, cellphones and any other internet-accessible device that supports video streaming. Food The cuisine of the Union of Midway is similar to the Japanese diet. Like Japanese cuisine it is based in combining staple foods, typically rice or noodles, with a soup, and okazu (dishes made from fish, meat, vegetable, tofu and the like) to add flavor to the staple food. These are normally flavored dahi, miso, and soy sauce and are normally low in fat and high in salt. Japanese dishes such as and are popular in the Union of Midway. The best Sushi in Midway can be found in Sushi-ya, which offer many different types of Sushi but not much of anything else and thus lack in variety, likewise the best Ramen in Midway can be found in Ramen-ya, which offer many Ramen dishes but not much of anything else and thus lack in variety. Seafood is common in the Union of Midway, this is because of the abundance of fish in some of the surrounding waters. Fishing laws are in place to prevent overfishing. Foods from other areas of the world, such as the hamburger, taco, burrito and other dishes, have become popular in the Union of Midway as well and can be found in many restaurants in the Union of Midway. Government The Union of Midway's government is a mix between a Democracy, Republic, and Monarchy. Better known as a Monarchic Democracy. In a monarchic democracy there is a Royal Family that holds some power, and a Federal Government divided into 3 branches (Executive, Legislative, and Judicial). Every province in a monarchic democracy has a Provincial Committee, that holds all power over provincial affairs. Technology The Union of Midway is one of the leading nations when it comes to technology. This came out of necessity, as the islands in the area became too small for the population. They are also leading in the technology to make . This also came out of necessity, as the population began building cities in open ocean, such as what happened in the Far Eastern Territory. The Union of Midway is researching alternate energy sources to use, as there are not that much oil deposits on the nations location. is most commonly used, however the government is currently researching . Political Parties The Union of Midway has many political parties. There are 4 major political parties, and many other smaller political parties. In order for a political party to be official and permitted to take part in elections it must register with the government. This process is as simple as having the Party Chairman fill out and turn in a form to the local court/council who will review it only to see that all the mandatory area's are filled out before passing it to the State Committee for approval (which is mandatory unless the local court/council missed something). List of Major Political Parties List of Other Notable Political Parties See also